vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Kamishiro
Summary Homura Kamishiro is the main protagonist of Ultimate Antihero. As a kid Homura lost his entire family to demons, leaving him with a powerful desire to gain the power to prevent this from happening to anybody else. This desire leads to him gaining possession of the grimoire Liber Legis. Unlike previous readers, Homura managed to completely decipher the grimoire, becoming its true master and gaining the power to control Evil Gods, which he later used to stop the Demon King-class demon Typhon from destroying the world. However, his overwhelming strength caused the leaders of the new World Government to fear him. Those leaders basically exiled him from society as a traitor who uses demonic powers, also applying a special seal that would restrain him to 10% of his full power. Upon the request of an old acquaintance, Homura travels to Japan and joins Tokyo's 101st Trainee Platoon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B physically, likely 6-B with magic | At least 6-B | High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Homura Kamishiro, Evil God User, Master Therion, Ultimate One Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Magician, Grand Master, Evil God User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Can dispel enemy magic spells, Can absorb magic power by touch, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Acceleration, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Durability Negation, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Skilled Swordsman, Gunner and Brawler, Immortality (Type 2), Danmaku | All previous abilities enhanced, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, can quickly heal a ruined arm and could heal his skin faster than Michael's Megiddo Flame could burn it), Teleportation, Possible Possession (Slipped his soul into Michael and possessed him after his body was completely destroyed) Attack Potency: At least City Block level physically (Casually stopped Chikori's punch), likely Country level with magic (Superior to S-rank magicians like Sumika, managed to block most of Jambure's attacks) | At least Country level (Easily defeated Jambure and Hecatoncheires) | Multi-Continent level (His full power being released shook the entire planet, can fight Michael, can summon Cthulhu and use it to gather all the oceans of the planet in his sword, one of his clashes with Michael destroyed the entire Earth's surface), possibly Planet level (Both he and Michael are stated to have the power to destroy the world, and the slash of his sword after gathering the seven oceans is said to be capable of smashing apart the planet). Negates conventional durability with some spells. Speed: At least Subsonic (Superior to Sumika) with Supersonic reactions (The vastly weaker magician Anna can see bullets moving through the air, and the also weaker demon Baphomets managed to raise barriers to try and protect themselves from Homura's supersonic Photon Bullets) | At least Subsonic, likely Supersonic (Much stronger than before, narration states that he prefers teleportation over moving at supersonic speeds, implying he's capable of doing so in this form) | At least Supersonic (Vastly stronger than before and superior to Gabriel, stated to break through the sound barrier in his fight with Michael). Theoretically, Homura should be capable of achieving Hypersonic speeds using a spell he used once to buff his allies that makes the target/s 10x faster on himself but has never done so. Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Possibly Class E (Can lift and swing his sword after gathering all the oceans of the world inside it) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least Country Class | Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class Durability: At least City Block level (Easily blocked Chikori's punch), likely Country level with magic barriers (Blocked most of Jambure's attacks) | At least Country level | Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Can trade blows with Michael) Stamina: High. He can continue fighting despite suffering grievous injuries and being constantly burned by Michael's Megiddo Flame Range: Several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Vel Intelligence: Genius. Managed to completely decipher the Liber Legis on his own, which has ruined the lives and minds of tens of thousands of humans, when he was 12. Has mastered all the existing thousand sorceries. Stole the knowledge of the Holy Magic system of Michael's head. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Due to his own overwhelming power, he's very bad at sensing other magic powers unless they're Demon King-class or higher Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As someone who has fully deciphered Liber Legis, Homura has mastered all thousand existing sorceries, leading to his nickname Master Therion (Wisdom of a Thousand). **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. Expert magicians can create multiple Photon Bullets at once. Homura's Photon Bullets move at supersonic speeds. ***'Photon Bullet - Mode Genocide:' Homura instantly creates over ten thousand photon bullets to shoot at the enemy. **'Photon Buster' (Magic Light Cannon Fire): Unknown grade, non-elemental sorcery that gathers magic power in a large magic circle in front of the user before shooting it as a beam of light. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Homura can create magical barriers to protect himself. ***'Protection' (Barrier Expand): 1st grade, non-elemental sorcery. A basic personal magic barrier intended to be used against physical attacks. ***'Protection Barrier:' 3rd grade, non-elemental sorcery. A circle-shaped defensive sorcery that protects the target with a barrier that reacts towards both sorcery and physical force. ***'Elder Sign' (Ancient Seal): A powerful silver pentagram-shaped magic barrier that Homura can use to cover an entire battlefield. Homura has occasionally used the Elder Sign to summon Evil Gods. **'Flashbang' (Flash): 1st grade, non-elemental sorcery. This sorcery creates a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the enemy. **'Magic Power Absorption': 2nd grade, non-elemental sorcery. This sorcery allows the caster to absorb magic power through physical touch. **'Unnamed Gravity Sorcery:' Unknown grade, non-elemental sorcery that can be used to twist gravity and run on a vertical surface as if it were the ground. **'Gravity Bind' (Gravity Barrier): 4th grade, non-elemental sorcery. Restrains the opponent by laying out a barrier of supergravity. **'Explosion Sorcery:' Unnamed sorcery that creates an explosion. **'Acid Seal' (Oxidation Charm): 2nd grade, earth element sorcery. Upon being hit by this sorcery the enemy will begin to dissolve. This sorcery can be attached to projectiles such as bullets. **'Aero Step' (Wind Walk): 2nd grade, wind element sorcery. Creates an air current under the caster's legs, allowing them to move at high speed. **'Evil Tempest' (Black Dragon’s Sword Wing Storm): 5th grade, wind element sorcery. Summons a spiral vacuum storm to carve apart the enemy. **'Ancient Zero' (Flame of Origin): 5th grade, fire element sorcery. This sorcery creates a bright fireball much like a miniature sun to burn the enemy. This sorcery can be attached to projectiles such as bullets or even compressed into the caster's fist for a melee attack. ** Unknown Ice Sorcery: An unnamed sorcery that freezes a path across the ground to allow the caster to slide over the ice. ** Blizzard: Unknown grade, freezing element sorcery. It's shot at a target to freeze it. ** Freeze Lancer: Unknown grade, freezing element sorcery. It's shot at a target to freeze it. **'Cocytus' (Eight Winter Hell): 5th grade, freezing element sorcery. Freezes the selected target. **'Explosion Sorcery:' Unnamed sorcery that creates an explosion. **'Unknown Spatial Sorcery:' An unnamed sorcery that twists space so that the enemy cannot approach the caster, no matter how much they run. **'Space-time Bend:' 3rd grade, dimension element sorcery. This sorcery twists space in front of the caster so that any incoming objects can't move straight, thus directing them away from the caster. **'Pandora Box' (Box of Spirits and Goblins): 5th grade, dimension element sorcery. Homura creates a small shining cube in his hand. This cube locally transforms the space factor inside it and it will suck into itself any enemies nearby. Homura then can slice the cube with Vel, which allows him to strike down all enemies in a single attack. This sorcery can also be used to easily transport large amounts of supplies. **'Space-Time Crushing:' 5th grade, dimension element sorcery. Homura opens his hand towards the enemy. By closing his hand Homura crushes space alongside the enemy. **'Chrono Drive:' An unknown grade, likely time element sorcery, that allows the caster to speed up their own inherent time to move up to three times faster than normal. **'Teleport' (Imaginary Number Transfer): 5th grade, dimension and time element composite sorcery. By using this spell Homura disassembles his own existence into imaginary units and reconstructs it at the designated coordinate using quantum teleportation. However, due to the intensive calculations required to use this sorcery, he cannot use it while his power is sealed. **'Acceleration Magic:' Homura should be able to use magic to boost his speed. **'Flesh Hardening:' A sorcery used to strengthen the user's body against physical attacks. **'Flight:' Homura is capable of flying without using an Air Raid like other magicians do. **'Healing:' Homura is an expert at magical healing, being able to quickly heal most injuries in a short amount of time and even treat magical illnesses. **'Alchemy:' Homura is an expert at alchemy. Not only he should be capable of automatically creating more bullets for his handguns using alchemy like Sumika does, he has the knowledge to construct an artificial body for spirits to possess provided enough time. *'Dispel:' The ability to dispel a sorcery, undoing the formula behind it to render it useless. Because of how it works, it's only effective against spells from a magic system that the user has deep knowledge of. Dispel is also useless against magic attacks that are simply raw magic power, as there's no formula to undo. *'Regeneration:' When using more than 10% of his power Homura is capable of instantly healing heavy injuries, such as when he quickly healed his arm after it was ruined by Jaremba's attack, which melted most of his arm's skin. When fighting Michael he also proved to be capable of using his healing abilities to offset his Megiddo Flame, which can't be put out and burns until the target is destroyed, by regenerating his skin faster than it could be burned by the flame. *'Summoning:' The ability that gave Homura the nickname of Evil God User. Homura can summon Great Old Ones and other Evil Gods through small chants as a lone individual, unlike the full rituals that require thousands of people or more. Homura has only summoned Shoggoth and a very weakened Bastet while he was under 10%, so it's likely that he requires to at least partially release his power to summon Great Old Ones and Outer Gods. **'Shoggoth:' Homura can summon several Shoggoth by simply knocking his shadow with his heel. A single Shoggoth can use its shapeshifting abilities to adopt any shape required by its summoner, such as several thousand long arms which grow teeth, eyes, and mouths, or even copy the summoner's shape to trick an enemy. **'Ithaqua:' The God of the Raging Storm, Ithaqua. **'Cthugha:' While he never summoned it, Homura should be able to summon the Flare God Cthugha. **'Y'golonac:' The God of Corruption, taking the shape of a bloated headless white body 5 meters tall with mouths in its palms. Though these mouths don't release any actual sound, Y'golonac's voice is heard by any being present. Those that hear the voice, unless they possess considerable self-restraint, will have their hatred and malice fanned up and will be driven to attack their own allies and superiors. This ability makes Y'golonac a perfect choice to use against large groups or armies, despite being weaker than other Great Old Ones like Ithaqua. **'Iod:' The Shining Pursuer, taking the shape of a slimy, bird-like creature with tentacles and compound eyes. Iod's capabilities on its own are unknown, as Homura used it to enchant its sword with its power, the ability to drain those stabbed with the sword of their life force without injuring their body. If a being is fully drained their body will die, but their consciousness will remain trapped inside their body. **'Bastet:' The God of Evil Cats. An Elder God, a being closer to humanity, and thus more benevolent towards it, than Great Old Ones. Her full power is unknown, as Homura only summoned her in a rushed, depowered form to help him and his class with their cat cafe, but she's capable of telepathy and can control cats as servants and spies. **'Quachil Uttaus:' The Treader of the Dust, taking the shape of a dry and rotten humanoid mummy almost as big as a human, with a black hole where its face should be. Quachil Uttaus specializes in interfering with time. Quachil can accelerate the inherent time of an entire army up to ten times, allowing those under its magic to move ten times faster. This allowed the defenders of Tokyo to easily shoot down missiles and supersonic aircraft. **'Cthulhu:' The King of the Killing Sea, taking the shape of a gigantic winged tentacled-headed humanoid that surges out of the ocean. Cthulhu can control all the oceans of the planet at the same time, which it can compress around Homura's sword to create a giant blade, stated to have enough power to smash apart the planet. **'Eihort:' The God of the Labyrinth, taking the shape of a creature that looks like the combination of a flea and a spider with numerous crimson eyeballs. Eihort can distort the world to create a magical labyrinth and hide hundreds of thousands of people on its center as protection. From the outside, the labyrinth is covered in a jet black mist. There are numerous monsters and grotesque creatures that act as the labyrinth's defenders. These creatures include Eihort's spawn. **'Daoloth:' One of the Outer Gods, The Person who Tears the Wall. Daoloth's full power is unknown, as Homura has never summoned it, but Sumika could summon part of its power and use it to enchant one of her special bullets. The body of an enemy hit by this bullet will start to twist with the wound on the center as they're sucked into the wound. Daoloth is a deity that tears the boundaries between dimensions. In front of this god, all the boundaries of space-time don’t have any meaning, the things touched by Daoloth will wholly go to the abyss that is nowhere in this universe, blown away to the outside of the phenomenon’s boundary line. At a place where there is no light, no distance, no space, no time, nothing. What exists there is only life frozen eternally. **'Hastur:' The King in Yellow, taking the shape of a humanoid figure one kilometer tall covered in a yellow hood that descends from the heavens, with only its red eyes being visible under the hood. Hastur can manipulate the wind and use it to shave its enemies' bodies until they become less than dust. **'Yog-Sothoth:' One of the Outer Gods, The All-in-One. Upon being summoned a giant castle gate made from gathered husks and bones will suddenly appear in the world without warning and without making any noise as if it had always been there. The gate will slowly open, and from the gap, several hundred million of "things" will crawl out. These things will use their white tentacles to grab the enemy and drag them into the gate. Once the enemy is swallowed, the gate will violently close and suddenly vanish without making any noise as if it had never been there. *'Spirit Body:' Homura is capable of surviving the complete destruction of his physical body as just a spirit body/soul. While in this form Homura is incredibly weakened and mostly unable to fight, but he can change the size of his soul to become infinitely small to avoid detection. He can also enter other vessels, including living beings, and possess them. While he cannot take over their bodies against their will, he can gain access to their memories and knowledge without being noticed. Key: 10% Power | 30% Power | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Emperor Pierrot (Pretty Cure) Pierrot's Profile (Both were 5-B and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Tamura Akemi (Puella Magi Homura Tamura) Tamura's Profile (Note: Both were 5-B and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Cure Blossom (Pretty Cure) Tsubomi's profile (Both were high 6-A and speed was equalised) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Alchemists Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Antiheroes